mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S1/The Final Three
Ep. 15: The Final Three Nova: Hello and welcome back to Sim Showdown. Last time, the final four competed in a fear facing challenge. This resulted in Travis leaving the competition. So, what will happen this time, and who will make it to the final two? Let's find out! '*camera goes to the diner cabin* Jimmy: Wow, the final three. Star: I know, it's awesome! Violet: *sarcastic* Wow ... Nova: *enters* So contestants, how are we all? Jimmy: Great! Star: Cool! Violet: Nova: Okay then. Today's challenge is based over the stream, at the bottom of that hill. The person who comes first, will have a slight advantage for the finale, the person who comes second, will go through, and the person who comes last, will be eliminated. Jimmy: 'kay. Nova: So, if your done, let's crack on with the show challenge. '*later, when everyone's assembled at one part of the river* Jimmy: Um ... is it me, or are there floats from a swimming pool in there? Nova: Indeed there is. It's part of your challenge. The first part of your challenge is to go up the river, by jumping from float to float. Is that clear? Contestants: Yes. Nova: It's great to have the smart ones in the final! Anyways, ready ... steady ... GO! '*the contestants jump onto the first float* Jimmy: *jumps onto the second one and slips off* WHOA!!! Nova: *to camera* Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we've covered them in oil. Star: *jumping from float to float as if the oil wasn't there* Jimmy: *clambers back onto second float, wobbling* Violet: *slowly jumping from one to another, be very cautious* Nova: I think we all know who's gonna win this part of the challenge don't we. Star: *jumps onto last float* YES!!! Nova: See? Later Violet: *dripping wet, jumps onto last float* Jimmy: *also dripping wet, jumps onto the last float unbalancing it* Violet: WHOA! *falls in* Jimmy: *crosses the line* Yes. 'Violet: Nova: Okay, you can all come back on land now. Jimmy and Star: *jump onto land* Violet: *swims* Later during the day Nova: It's time for the second part of your challenge! Star: Yay! Jimmy: Violet: Crud ... Nova: It's really simple, all you need to do to start off is put on these suits! Contesants: Jimmy: It looks like one of those foam, protection suits, that you wear for those hitting games. Nova: Um ... yeah ... anyways, you challenge is to be last man or women standing on that float, *points to large one* To be last person standing, you must knock each other off, with these foam thingys. Okay? Jimmy: That's what I meant! Star: I guess. Violet: No ... Nova: Good, now put on the protection, and get on the float. '*later, when the contestants are on the float* Nova: *on land, by float* Star will have a ten second head start at knocking you off, you can run, but you must not fight back. Then Jimmy can go, and finally Violet, ok? 3, 2, 1, GO!!! Star: *walks towards Violet but slips on oil* WHOA! Violet: *starts to run, but slips on the oil* GWAH!!! Jimmy: *stands still* Star: *gets back up and pushes Violet with the end of her foam thing* Violet: *falls off* Nova: Jimmy, you can go. Star: *turns around* Jimmy: *starts towards her* Star: *let's Jimmy come to about a meter away, then slide tackles him* Jimmy: AGH!!! *falls over* Star: *stands up, and gets ready to push him off* Jimmy: Aww, shucks! *falls in* Nova: Well done Star!!! Later, around the campfire Nova: So, Violet, you lost this round, so you will be leaving. Violet: Yay. Nova: Aren't you sad? Violet: No, not really, bye guys. Nova: Oh-kay, um, anyways, that's all we have time for, so see you next time for the finale of, Sim Showdown! Category:Chapters